gailcarrigerfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexia Tarabotti (Maccon)
' Alexia Tarabotti '(later Lady Alexia Maccon, Lady Woolsey) is the main character of the Parasol Protectorate. She is the only preternatural in Great Britain (and first female preternatural in seven generations), and wife to Lord Conall Maccon, Alpha of the Woolsey Pack. Alexia is daughter to the infamous (and dead) Alessandro Tarabotti, and the not-at-all infamous (and still quite alive) Mrs. Loontwill. After her marriage to Lord Maccon, she is appointed to the position of muhjah by Queen Victoria. 'Appearance' At the start of the Parasol Protectorate series (1873) Alexia is a 26-year-old spinster. Her features are repeatedly likened to her father, who is from an unknown part of Italy. We can guess that he is from the south, though, because her features are described as 'strong', her hair is dark and curly, and she has olive skin, a prominent nose, and dark eyes. It is stated on many occasions that she is rather tall, being not much shorter than her husband, and that she is plus-sized, with a large chest. Being a preternatural her usual style lacks soul for which she later on makes up by having a French maid, which ultimately turns her into a trendsetter for her peers. Later on in the series, Biffy becomes her personal stylist. She always carries a parasol, and by quite early on in the series, it has hidden weaponry useful against machine, vampire, and werewolf alike. 'Personality' Alexia's personality is described as no-nonsense and blunt, though it shows itself to be far subtler and more sensitive than Alexia thinks, especially in ''Soulless''. Believing that she has a lack of 'natural morals' that would be provided by a soul, Alexia seems to have taken manners as a substitute, and treats rudeness and impropriety the way some treat immorality. Perhaps because of her home life, once out in the world, Alexia gains a bit of an autocratic streak, and it's obvious she doesn't like feeling out of control. 'History' She was born in 1847 to Alessandro Tarabotti, an Italian preternatural infamous for his racy life-style (see him fully realized in Gail's e-story: The Curious Case of the Werewolf That Wasn't, the Mummy That Was, and the Cat in the Jar), and Mrs. Loontwill. Her father died shortly after her birth and left her his valet, Floote. At some point during her early childhood, she was visited by 'a werewolf specialist' from BUR, who explained to her her soulless status. She has read a great deal of philosophy in reaction to being told she has no soul (and therefore no moral compass), and in the first book it's made clear that she was raised in an abusive environment, which shaped her self-image drastically. At some point, prior to the events of Soulless, Alexia was involved in something called The Hedgehog Incident, which has never really been elaborated upon, though it is implied that there is some doubt as to whether or not 'it' was her fault. 'In the books' ''Soulless ''Coming soon ''Changeless ''Coming soon ''Blameless ''Coming soon ''Heartless ''Coming soon ''Timeless ''Coming soon Quotes * “'You do realise modern social mores exist for a reason?' 'I was hungry, allowances should be made.'” (Soulless, Chapter One) * “You are about as covert as a sledgehammer.” (Soulless, Chapter One) * “The ill-informed masses included her own family among their ranks, a family that specialized in being both inconvenient and asinine.” (Soulless, Chapter Two) * “Many a gentleman had likened his first meeting with her to downing a very strong cognac when one was expecting to imbibe fruit juice— that is to say, startling and apt to leave one with a distinct burning sensation.” (Soulless, Chapter Two) * “Please, Lord Maccon, use one of the cups. My delicate sensibilities.” The earl actually snorted. “My dear Miss Tarabotti, if you possessed any such things, you certainly have never shown them to me.” (Soulless, Chapter Three) * "'My father,' she admitted, 'was of Italian extraction. Unfortunately, not an affliction that can be cured.' She paused. 'Though he did die.'" (''Soulless'', Chapter Five) * “Cats were not, in her experience, an animal with much soul. Prosaic, practical little creatures as a general rule. It would suit her very well to be thought catlike.” (Soulless, Chapter Six) * “These feelings you engender in me, my lord, are most indelicate. You should stop causing them immediately.” (''Soulless'', Chapter Seven) * “She filed the image away as an excellent and insulting question to ask the earl at an utterly inappropriate future moment.” (Soulless, Chapter Nine) * “'I mean to say, really, I am near to developing a neurosis - is there anyone around who doesn't want to study or kill me?' Floote raised a tentative hand. 'Ah, yes, thank you, Floote.' 'There is also Mrs Tunstell, madam,' he offered hopefully, is if Ivy were some kind of consolation prize. 'I notice you don't mention my fair-weather husband.' 'I suspect, at this moment, madam, he probably wants to kill you.' Alexia couldn't help smiling. 'Good point.'” (Blameless, Chapter Fifteen) * “Felicity would have continued but Lady Maccon lost her patience, a thing she was all too prone to misplacing.” (''Heartless'', Chapter Two) Category:Characters Category:Maccon Category:Alpha Category:Woolsey Pack Category:Mayfair Pack Category:Preternatural Category:Parasol Protectorate characters Category:Custard Protocol Characters Category:Shadow Council 'Trivia' *She loves food. *She read her father's racy journals and is thus rarely fazed by anything sexual. *Her favorite tea is Assam. *She speaks English, French, Italian, a little Spanish, and a little Latin. Links * Alexia character study at Gail's blog. * How Alexia got her name, at Gail's blog. * The Mad Hatter interviews Alexia and Lord Maccon. * Alexia's character dossier. Category:Characters Category:Maccon Category:Alpha Category:Woolsey Pack Category:Mayfair Pack Category:Preternatural Category:Parasol Protectorate characters Category:Custard Protocol Characters Category:Shadow Council